


Magical Moment

by BananaSins



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, happy birthday ranmaru kurosaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "It wasn’t just an ordinary day for the two of them--no, it was important. It was Ranmaru’s birthday."Repost from my Fictionpress story, Serendipity.





	Magical Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ranmaru. I couldn't draw my best man and my number one favorite male character so I decided to write a short drabble for him. Hope you all enjoy.

Eleven at night. An hour before the twenty-ninth. It wasn’t just an ordinary day for the two of them--no, it was important. It was Ranmaru’s birthday.

Soramaru waited on the couch. He sat beside her, his fingers playing with her right hand. She promised him a gift when the clock strikes twelve, but Ranmaru couldn’t wait any longer. He tried to bribe her out of telling what the gift was, but she wouldn’t grant him his wish, not before tomorrow comes. 

Three minutes had passed.

Ranmaru intertwined his hand with hers. He squeezed it gently, then leaned closer to her. “Wanna fuck?”

Soramaru whipped her head to face him. She saw his eyes were wide and an idiotic grin was plastered on his face. She scowled at him and huffed. “The fuck with that kind of face of yours? Sounds like you’re going to magically make me say yes.”

Ranmaru leaned back, withdrawing his hand away from her. He moved his hands in front of him, waving it in every direction. “Alakazam let me slam!”

He did receive a slam: a slam straight to his face.

“You fucking idiot!” Soramaru toppled her weight onto him as she repeatedly hit his face with her fist. 

Ranmaru groaned from the pain, as the punch weren’t even light at all, it was bruising his face. “Guh! I’m sorry, okay! Stop hitting my face! Please!”

“I’ll fucking stop hitting your face when the clock strikes twelve, you shameless beast!” She struck his forehead. Soramaru gasped when she felt something throbbing near her crotch area, her cheeks glowing red. “...And how dare you get aroused from my beatings!”

Ranmaru covered his face with his hands, protecting his bruised skin from the stronger punch. He slipped out an amused chuckle. “How can I not get horny when you’re being cute right now? Also, free view of your cleavage.”

“Wha?!” Soramaru paused on her ministration to glance down at her chest. Sure enough, the buttons of her shirt was off, revealing a window of her modest breasts. She screamed, the blush on her face deepened. Before she could get off of him, Ranmaru seized her wrists and placed them on her thighs to subdue her.

When her eyes landed back on his face, her heart raced.

He was smirking, that damn seductive smirk of his.

“Thirty minutes left… how about you grind me for thirty minutes,  _ then _ we can continue once you tell me what the gift is?”

With an iron grip on her wrists, Soramaru had nowhere else to go.

“...Damn you.”


End file.
